Defying Fate
by Allanna Stone
Summary: Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?
1. Chapter 1

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMAEY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

"Erik…" whispered Christine, looking into his eyes as she struggled not to cry.

"What is it?" asked the handsome man, cupping his girlfriend's face in his hands as she tried to keep from bursting out into the waterworks.

"I'm pregnant…" she whispered before the tears began to trail down her face.

She watched as Erik's face went from confusement to shock, all at once.

"Pregnant? What do you mean?" he sputtered.

Christine took a shuddering breath before answered her boyfriend of two years. "I mean, there is a life growing inside of me. I thought about getting an abortion, but… I just couldn't do it." Her hands went to cup her belly, which was rounder than usual.

"How could- but we-" stammered Erik, his hands cupping his girlfriend's over her stomach.

"It must've broke," sobbed Christine, burying her face into his shoulder. After a moment, Erik wrapped his arms around her body, cradling her close to him. "I am so sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about," murmured Erik softly, cradling his girlfriend to his chest as she cried her heart out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

**FOUR YEARS LATER…**

Christine smiled as the camera went off several times in a row, making bright stars dazzle her eyelids for a few moments.

The young multi threat rocketed herself up _en pointe_ and twirled around a few times, enjoying the feel of her Victorian party dress swirling around her legs. She then dipped herself down into a split, with her hands folded underneath her chin as she posed innocently for the cameras.

And then, two blurs darted out from underneath the refreshment table, shrieking, "Mama, Mama, Mama!"

Christine laughed gaily as her twin children, Peter and Clara, bounded up to her and hugged her tightly. The two children were also dressed up for the photo shoot; Clara was in a pink leotard with a darker pink and purple tutu, blue dancing slippers, and a headband made of sugarplums to complete her ensemble. Peter was dressed in a gingerbread man suit with giant frosting buttons and a hat made of peppermint.

The two siblings danced around their mother as she slowly stood up, smiling for the camera as she did so. She finally was up _en pointe_ once more, her arms in fifth position. She then began to twirl the opposite way that her children were going, creating a sweet and charming picture.

Finally, the photographer called a halt to the photo shoot, saying that he wanted a new set of costumes.

Christine quickly gathered up her twins before hustling them into her dressing room backstage of the New York City Ballet Company. She quickly changed into a pretty black embroidered jacket, jeans and snow boots. She saw that Meg Giry, her close friend, was already helping her children into their "snow" costumes. Christine quickly added a scarf, hat and gloves to her outfit before helping Meg by taking care of Peter.

"Mama?" little Peter asked. "When will we be in the show?"

This was a question that he asked everyday since he was casted as the gingerbread boy and his sister as the peppermint girl.

"Three more days!" whispered Christine excitedly, hugging her son. He in response wrapped his arms around her neck and wouldn't let go, except to allow for his sister to clamber into the group hug, too. "Alright now, you two monkeys- it's show time!"

Christine and the twins walked to Central Park, where the rest of the photograohy crew was waiting for their arrival. One of the people gave Christine a sled, which Peter and Clara sat down on promptly, and ordered their mother to "giddee-up"

Christine laughed and began to jog swiftly as the photographer began to snap picture after picture of the happy family.

Christine knew that they weren't really a family.

Not without Erik.


	3. Chapter 3

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

Erik Mulheim smiled grimly as he stepped off the private plane. He deeply inhaled the rich scent of the New York air. That was one thing that he had missed while overseas, dealing with business. He had traveled to China, Ireland, Japan, Russia, and Norway, in that order, and he was tired from all the traveling and jumping from one time zone to another.

He began to pass by the long row of posters advertizing holiday shows that would be playing. He got to baggage claim and to his annoyance, there was a holdup because one of the machines was broken. He looked around, searching for something to do when a poster caught his eye.

_**New York Ballet Company**_

_**Is proud to present**_

_**The Nutcracker Ballet**_

_**With the original score by Peter Tchaikovsky**_

_**Chorography by Anna Giry**_

_**Costumes by Ekaterina Cooper**_

_**Starring:**_

_**Ivan Putrov as the Nutcracker Prince**_

_**Christine Daae as Clara Stahalbuam**_

Erik couldn't believe his eyes. At that moment, the carousel began to work, vomiting up suitcases, to the relief of the other business men. Erik grabbed his luggage before hightailing it out into the cold of New York, wondering if perhaps, if he got a ticket to see the show, that he would be able to speak with Christine.

His sweet Christine.

It had been over four years since he left her. He just packed up and left, in the middle of the night, like a coward. He had, for the first time, immerged himself in his work, pushing away everything else that had to do with his feelings.

Until a month ago.

Erik had discovered a lump on his face and was told that it was cancer, the doctor removed it and declared Erik to be cured. But he still returned to the States for more checkups.

If Erik were to die, then he wanted to be on good terms with Christine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

Three days later, Erik Mulheim was sitting on his private box at the New York Opera House, reading his program as he waited for the ballet to begin.

He scanned past several pictures of anorexic ballerinas and cute kids dancing together before he came to a picture of his sweet Christine, dressed in a lace nightgown, dancing with a handsome man in a soldier's uniform. He felt himself tensing as he stared at the picture, wishing that it was him who was dancing with his sweet Christine.

Suddenly, the conductor stood from his place in the pit and bowed to the audience, provoking loud applause and cheers before he turned to the orchestra and tapped his baton on the stand a few times.

And with that, the ballet begin.

Erik found himself leaning forwards in his seat so that he could see everything better.

The show started in a workshop of some kind, where a man in all black; black shirt, black pants, black boots, black cloak, black half mask, was getting ready for some kind of gala. Just as he was leaving, he remembered something, and picked up a box before leaving.

Suddenly…

There she was!

Christine.

She wore a crimson red party dress with lace and ribbons embroidered onto the velvet garment and her hair was loose, flowing over her shoulders as she danced with the guests at the party. Suddenly, a much younger boy began to tug at her dress and whine for attention.

Erik chuckled as he watched the cute party scene unfolding before him. Suddenly, the man in all black, appeared. He made flowers and toys appear out of thin air, showed off mechanical "dolls" that danced when he wound them up, and presented all the children at the party with presents.

And then when Clara- Erik's sweet Christine, stepped up to receive her present, she was presented with a box. She excitedly sat down on the stage to open it. She pulled out a fine hand carved nutcracker, which all the girls crowded around to praise and touch.

Clara's little brother came up to his siter after she had finished her dance with her new toy and held out his hands to hold it. The sheer weight of it made him drop it accidently. Clara looked shocked and tearful while her brother looked sorry. The man in black dried Clara's tears with a pocket square before fixing her new toy with a scarf that he magically conjured out of thin air.

Christine cradled her nutcracker as everyone said good night to her "parents". There was one little boy who didn't want to leave and one little girl who fell asleep and had to be carried out by her father. Christine walked up a staircase offstage, yawning as she went, followed by her little brother.

A few minutes later, Erik was amused to see Christine "sneaking" down the stairs and picking up her nutcracker, dancing with it for a few minutes before falling asleep on the couch. Her mother came down stairs a few seconds later, holding a lighted candlestick as she searched for her daughter. She sighed in relief when she found her, curled up on the couch, dressed in only her nightgown, as seen in the program. Her mother lovingly draped her shawl around her onstage daughter before planting a kiss onto her forehead and walking offstage once more, blowing out the candlestick as she went, plunging the entire theater into darkness.

Erik watched, waiting to see what would happen next.

The clock onstage struck midnight, and with that, the man in black appeared onstage. He danced as suddenly everything grew bigger, leaving Clara "doll sized" as her nutcracker fell to the floor and rolled under the couch.

The other toys in the room came to life; the toy soldiers, the stuffed animals, the dolls- everything! And with that, the nutcracker rolled out from underneath the couch, looking ready for something as the mouse hole in the wall was crowded with mice.

The other toys began to fight the mice as Clara woke up. She looked shocked at what had happened, and her eyes widened as she spied a mouse with a crown upon his head, fighting her nutcracker. She jumped up, grabbing a sword from a fallen mouse as she joined in the fight. Erik could see that his sweet Christine had been keeping up on her fencing lessons as she jabbed and "killed" several mice before she was grabbed by two mice and marched to the mouse king, who seemed to be making a deal with the nutcracker.

Christine then did something that Erik was not expecting.

She kicked out at the mice who held her captive and as she did so, one of her shoes came flying off her foot and hit the mouse king in the head. He fell down and everything went quiet. Both teams of supporters surrounded their fallen leaders.

When the stage cleared, it was just Christine and her fallen nutcracker. She cried as she cradled her toy, rocking it like a baby. Suddenly, the nutcracker cupped her face with his hand, making her throw her arms around his neck with glee. The nutcracker hugged her back and after they were finished hugging, he helped her to stand.

Suddenly, the curtains fell, letting everyone know that it was time for intermission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

Erik couldn't believe it.

Christine- his sweet Christine- had fulfilled her dreams.

She was a ballerina, a singer, a sought out actress, and a successful model (according to the program).

Once he was in the lobby, he whipped out his SmartPhone and Googled _Christine Daae._

He was hit with more than three million hits.

He clicked on the first link, which was a link to her website.

What he saw shocked him.

Christine- his sweet Christine- was holding two bundles of joy- one pink and one blue. As he flipped through the photos, he saw that she had two children- twins by the names of Peter and Clara. He felt his heart sink as he read interview after interview. She said almost nothing about the father of her children, only saying that "he didn't know that she had twins". Erik was certain that he was the father- both twins had his black hair, but Clara had Christine's unruly curls. Peter had his green eyes and nose. Clara looked just like Christine when she was a little girl- there were also pictures comparing Clara and Christine when Christine was three years old- and Erik could tell that Peter would look just like him when he was older.

Suddenly, Erik was jerked from his thoughts by a soft chiming noise that signaled that the second act would be starting soon.

~xoXox~

After the show, Christine was called out for an encore of bows.

But this time, she wasn't alone.

She held out her hands, and on her left side, skipped out the gingerbread boy; on her right side, appeared the peppermint girl. Both children reached their mother at the same time and bowed to the now cheering audience with wide smiles on their faces. Christine pirouetted on her toes a few times before scooping up her children into her arms. She then smiled brightly before the curtains were lowered once more, letting the audience know that the show was over.

But Erik had to talk to Christine.

After asking around and making his way out to the parking lot, he found Christine's car, a rather beat up Mercedes 1984 Lotus. He leaned against the car and waited for her to emerge from the stage door.

He didn't have to wait long.

Just as Christine appeared, it began to snow again. Both her children squealed and darted out from underneath their mother's wings and began to dance and play in the snow, gleefully shrieking as they made snow angels and had snowball fights.

Erik cleared his throat as he stepped towards Christine, removing his hat to show Christine his flawless face, marred only by a small scar where the doctor had removed the cancer.

Christine stood still in shock before two snowballs smacked the adults in their heads.

"Oops," came Clara's voice.

"I told you that it wouldn't be a good idea," muttered Peter.

"No you didn't- I did!" argued his twin.

_**SLAP!**_

Suddenly Christine's hand met Erik's face as the sharp sound rang throughout the night. Both children looked confused, Erik winced in pain, and Christine stood there, breathing heavily.

"That's for leaving me!" she hissed, tears spilling out of her eyes as she sank onto the lightly dusted snowy ground, shaking with sobs. Erik quickly bent down and held her as she wept, her tears soaking his shirt. He looked at the twins, who looked baffled at what was going on. Erik held open an arm for them to join the embrace and they did so, crawling into his warm fleece lined jacket.

"I'm sorry," Christine whispered a few minutes later, once her sniffling had calmed down. "I've just been an emotional wreck as of lately…"

"No, don't apologize- I did deserve that," murmured Erik softly, kissing her head softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you- what I did was unforgivable and selfish. I don't expect for you to forgive me"

"Peter and Clara fell asleep," was all that Christine said, smiling as she stood with Peter in her amrs, leaving Erik with no choice but to rise with Clara in his arms. He wrapped his jacket more snuggly around her small form as he followed Christine to her car, which she opened with a certain expertise that came with having twins. Erik's keen eyes saw how Christine buckled in Peter and he did the same to Clara. He had a bit of difficulty in getting her to let go of his jacket, but he finally did it. He saw her lip beginning to tremble and he quickly grabbed a bear that was on the floor and gave it to her to hug.

"Nice thinking," was all that Christine said before going to the driver's side and getting in.

"I'll follow you in my car," Erik said, darting over to three cars over, where he had parked his Mercedes Bentz and started the engine.

He followed Christine home, which was, to his horror, located in the rougher part of Queens. He got out of his car as Christine pulled up to a nice cottage that looked more well kept then any of the older more run down shacks that surrounded her home.

Erik quickly made a decision as he helped Christine bring the twins inside.

"Live with me."


	6. Chapter 6

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

Two weeks later, Christine found herself in front of a swank apartment building, with Peter and Clara holding onto her hands. She took a deep breath before entering the intimidating lobby, where she went towards the elevator.

"Wait!" she called as the doors were shutting. An elderly man held the doors open for the mother of two, who smiled her thanks at him. She scanned the buttons, looking for the penthouse key, but didn't find it. She turned to the man, who was flipping through his phone for something. "Excuse me, but do you know how I can get up to the penthouse?"

He smiled and told her that she needed a four digit number and showed her how to enter it into the keypad.

"Oh, thank you!" smiled Christine as Peter hid behind her legs and Clara sat on the carpeted floor of the elevator, playing with her new doll that Erik had given her.

Christine knew without a doubt that Erik would make a great father. He hadn't known his twin children for more than a week and they already had him wrapped around their fingers. Little Peter always wanted to go to the park with Erik while Clara wanted for him to tuck her in and sing her to sleep.

She blinked when the elevator door opened into an impressive foyer, which was decorated in black and cream, had a large French window overlooking the New York skyline, and a small collection of potted plants. Christine tightened her grip on Clara and Peter as Erik appeared from what appeared to be the living room.

"Christine!" he kissed her deeply before smiling down at his children. "Hello, Peter, Clara," he greeted them. They both koalaed themselves to his legs, giggling madly as their father walked awkwardly towards the kitchen. "Who's hungry?"

"Me! Me! Me!" shouted the twins, looking up at their father with their giant Bambi eyes. Erik chuckled before turning to face Christine.

"What would you like to eat, love?" he asked her as he settled the twins at the dining room table with coloring books and crayons. The tablecloth was a giant sheet of paper, just perfect for the twins to drawn their own designs on.

"I think maybe a grilled cheese," answered Christine, moving towards the kitchen to help. Keeping one eye on the twins, she quickly found their favorite snacks and foods in the cupboard and fridge. "You really have everything all thought out, don't you Erik?"

"I tried to think of everything," he confessed with a lopsided grin. "I also had my study and the storage room converted into separate bedrooms for them. I tried to include as many elements as I could…"

"I'm certain that the rooms are just perfect, Erik." Christine pecked Erik's cheek before plopping the cheese sandwiches onto the griddle to cook. A few minutes later, she pulled off four beautiful sandwiches and placed them oto plates with chips, grapes and a small bowl of tomato soup before expertly serving her children, who had turned to coloring the tablecloth.

"Bon appetite!" sang out Christine, taking her own plate and sitting next to Peter. Erik had placed himself in between Clara and Peter so that he would be able to chat with them during the meal.

Christine couldn't help the giant grin that stretched across her face at the sight of her children interacting with their father. She caught Erik's eye more than once, and his smoldering gaze was more than enough to make her stomach do flip flops.

Just like when they first met.


	7. Chapter 7

**Defying Fate**

**I do not own anything.**

**SUMMARY:**

**Erik is a successful business tycoon. Christine is a Broadway performer with a life of her own. Torn apart three years ago, and now living separate lives. What happens when they cross paths three years later?**

Erik sighed as Christine left the penthouse. This would be the first time that she was leaving the twins with their father while she went to rehearsals for _Cats_.

Erik turned towards the kitchen to make breakfast for Peter and Clara, humming a tune as he reached for the pancake mix. A few minutes later, Peter and Clara wandered from their rooms, still in their PJs. Peter curled up on the couch with his teddy bear while Clara sprawled herself on the floor with her blanket.

"Daddy?" Clara called out. "Hungry."

"Breakfast is coming!" called out Erik, putting the last pancake on Peter's plate and taking the two trays into the living room, where he was met with Clara sucking her thumb and Peter halfway asleep on the couch. "Eat up, you two- we have a full day ahead of us."

(Erik had long since learned that neither one of the twins were morning lovers, much like Christine was.)

While the twins ate, Erik opened the morning newspaper and began to read. A few minutes later, Peter and Clara crawled onto his lap, still sleepy. They both rested their heads on his chest and dozed off. This happened every morning after they've eaten- Erik would read, the twins would join him and a few minutes later, fall asleep.

But Erik knew that he needed to get the twins ready for the day or else Christine would not be happy with him at all.

"Come on you two!" Erik scooped Peter and Clara into his arms and carried them towards their own respected rooms. "Go get dressed and I'll take you to the park."

He said the magic word.

In a heartbeat, the twins were wide awake and scrambled from their father's arms into their bedrooms, where their hurriedly got dressed in winter clothes.

Clara was the first to emerge, whining that she needed help buttoning her jeans. Peter was next, boasting that he put his own socks on (one purple, one green). After Erik helped them with slight wardrobe malfunctions, he located his own coat and took his children's hands in his own before leaving the penthouse.

All the way to Central Park, Erik was smiling. Why? Because he had his children holding his hand as they walked to the park. He was so happy that he almost forgot about the cancer that had been removed from his face.

Almost.

Upon arriving at the park, the twins began to have a snowball fight, giggling and shrieking loudly whenever their snowballs would hit a target, intended or not. Erik chuckled as he seated himself onto a bench to watch and act as a referee should it be needed within about twenty minutes, the twins were rolling in the show, screaming with glee as they scabbled over who-knows-what.

The father of the twins chuckled as he watched Peter and Clara fighting. Well, it wasn't technically a fight, but it was still amusing and entertaining to watch.

Finally, when all their energy had been spent, Peter and Clara toddled over to Erik and scrambled to sit in his lap. He then noticed that two hours had passed and that it was now noon.

"Would you like to eat out or have me cook lunch?" he asked the twins, who voted for eating out. Erik pretended to act wounded that neither one of the twins wanted to eat his cooking as they trekked towards the McDonalds that was only three blocks away from Central Park.

Upon arrival, Erik was amuse to find out that both twins liked the same thing- a kid's meal with cheese only, chocolate milk and an Oreo McFlurry. After ordering and taking a seat, Erik watched as the twins giggled and stuffed their faces with fries.

~xXx~

"Erik, I'm home!" called out Christine, entering the penthouse and kicking off her heels. She wandered throughout the spacious home and smiled when she came to the large family den. On the couch was Erik with Peter and Clara on either side of him, all sound asleep as Woody and Buzz had a verbal fight on the full screened TV.


End file.
